theshadowcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Kyrenic
Summary Lord Kyrenic is one of the younger and less proven High Lords of the Shadow Court, but it would be a mistake to say he is looked down upon. Quite the contrary, Kyrenic is seen as somewhat unstable, and the other members of the Court often make sure to keep a watching eye on him whenever he is nearby. Personality Kyrenic has an alter ego named Valek. For the most part Kyrenic is completely sane, however, randomly Valek surfaces. History Daxar was born into a normal upper-middle class family. Both his mother and father were researchers which had no aptitude for the force. In fact, most of his family was the same way. As a young boy, Daxar and his parents went on a research mission in a remote part of Korriban. At the age of 6 while on Korriban, his affinity for the force started manifesting itself. At the age of 7 is when things went downhill for Daxar. One day, Daxar was helping his parents inside a hidden tomb when they started hearing the sounds of ships landing on the surface. His mother and father told him to stay put as they went to go investigate. Some time later they hadn't returned, so Daxar went to investigate, some distance away from the entrance he found some Imperial soldiers standing over two bodies that could have only been his parents. He didn't want to get caught so he retreated back into the tomb. Hours later he heard the ships leave. This is when he made the biggest mistake of his life. In his boredom, he started working on the only thing he knew how to do, continue his parents search for ruins inside the tomb. Unfortunately, a few days later he uncovered the remains of an old Sith lord, Darth Malar. This awoke Darth Malar. Sensing Daxar's abilities and realizing the potential Daxar had, he possessed the young child. Darth Malar then began teaching him the ways of the sith. With the aid of the sith lord, Daxar became adept with his powers very quickly. In time, the Darth Malar began using Daxar to take out small Imperial and Republic patrols on Korriban and the surrounding planets. A few years later, after returning to Korriban from a raiding mission, Daxar discovered an unfamiliar ship near the ruins of Darth Malar. Being very careful, he eventually tracked down the owner of the ship. Daxar stealthily got behind the hooded figure and drew his lightsaber prepared for a fight. He asked the man what he was doing in such a secluded place. This question started the figure. After a standoff, an agreement was reached not to kill each other in exchange for information. The man said his name was Sidonius and that he was on an important mission but would not say what it was. Daxar, realizing that Sidonius could be of some use, proposed an exchange of aid. Sidonius would help free Daxar of the possession link, and if Daxar survived he would help on Sidonius' mission. Once the two agreed to help each other, Daxar and Sidonius went to the ruins of the sith lord. Sidonius quickly drove Darth Malar out of Daxar by destroying the remains. This caused the link to break between the sith lord and Daxar, in turn ripping Daxar's mind in half and putting him in a coma-like state. Days later, half-starved and severely dehydrated, Daxar woke up with no sign of anyone and only fleeting memories of his past. As time passed by, Daxar remembered more and more, however he still has no recollection of Darth Malar possessing him. However, he does remember raiding Republic and Imperial patrols. Once he pieced everything together that happened days before his incident, Daxar assumed Sidonius thought he was dead - or at the very least - of no use. As more time passed by he started realizing he would pass out for short periods of time and have no recollection of what happened, but he would have an overwhelming feeling of anger. Feeling fully recovered from the incident, Daxar decided to take on a new name. Thus, Lord Kyrenic was born. Category:List of High Lords Category:Shadow Court Members